Survivor: Chaos
|returnees = OstianWendy (30) JohnBatman (31) MattUK (35) Hobandav (37) |previousseason= Survivor: Resurrection |nextseason = Survivor: Bora Bora |dvd= |bluray = CHAOSDVD.png}}Survivor: Chaos is the twenty-sixth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Day 1 Tribal Council:' On the first day of competition, all 22 castaways were forced to vote off two contestants. Each person would send in one vote, and the two to receive the most votes were eliminated. *'10 Starting Tribes:' After the Anarchy vote off, the contestants were split into ten different teams of two and compete as pairs. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. *'One World:' Throughout the competition, the cast would stay in the same chat while still competing in teams. *'Uhane: '''At the merge, the eliminated players, known as the Uhane (Hawaiian word for 'ghost' or 'spirit') would be given a chance to re-enter the game by making the final two of a 10-person challenge, followed by winning a head-to-head duel. *'Unmerge: 'When there were nine players left in the game, the merged tribe would be divided into two new tribes, one of four and one of five. *'Message in a Bottle: ' A twist that causes a tribe to vote out a second person. Moderators Castaways Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Aras | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | | | - | colspan="2" | - | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |David | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Kyle | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Wendy | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | }} | | | | | colspan="2" | - | | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Eve | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Nic | colspan="2" | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |Mikey | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="10" | | | |- | | align="left" |Gabe | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Bradley | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | }} | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Matt | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" | | colspan="2" | | - | - | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Christina | colspan="2" | - | - | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Matthias | colspan="2" | - | - | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Erin | colspan="2" | - | |colspan="22" |- | | align="left" |Rafael | colspan="2" | |colspan="23" |- | | align="left" |Jacob | colspan="2" |colspan="24" |- | | align="left" |Stephen | colspan="2" |colspan="24" |} Trivia * This season had the largest number of different tribes, with 11. * This is the first season to have an un-merge. * This is the first season to have three different tribes be dissolved and reformed. Links Chaos Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons